


The Shadow

by KaelsMiscellany



Series: labyrinth series [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: It's been two months since Christmas eve and things are about to go crazy.  And Sarah learns that it only takes a split second to change your life permanently.(discontinued)





	1. A shot from the dark

_Hot, scalding kisses were being rained all over her face and neck._ The alarm blared into life and with well practiced ease Sarah turned it off without waking up. _She watched him take his gloves off with his teeth. The first touch of skin on skin was electrifying._

Cay watched her roommate writhing on the bed and then, with well practiced ease, ripped the covers off.

_A deliciously cold breeze drifted from an open window and slithered across her overheated body._

When the sheets trick didn’t work Cay had to get creative.

_They shared a hungry kiss before he started moving lower, leaving aching hickeys in his wake. Suddenly there was a freezing cold spot on her chest._

Sarah shot up, causing her roommate to topple back. Cay had to raise a hand to her mouth to suppress her laughter (and to make things a bit more interesting).

“What on earth did you use to wake me up?” Sarah squeaked feeling droplets of water sliding down her cleavage. Cay moved her hand and grinned showing the ice cube clutched between her teeth. “Please tell me that wasn’t in your mouth when you woke me!” She groaned. Rolling her eyes Cay popped the offending ice cube into her cheek before responding.

“No sense of adventure.” She scolded before getting up and leaving Sarah. With a sigh Sarah got out of bed and got dressed (carefully trying not to aggravate the bellybutton ring she’d gotten last week). Her gaze lingered over the two old fashioned perfume bottles sitting on her vanity and then gave in and grabbed the white one on her way to the bathroom. After applying her make-up and some of the scented oil in the bottle she jogged to the kitchen and took the bagel in Cay’s hand.

“Bye,” she called, rushing out the front door.

“See you in religions,” Cay replied as Sarah ran down the stairs. Having just barely caught her bus Sarah sat down in relief. The bus ride to the collage was uneventful (for which Sarah was grateful, she didn’t want a repeat of last week).

Writing passed in a bit of a blur (some suddenly (and violently) upended coffee cups being the highlight (and a small voice in the back of her mind started screaming ‘goblins!’)). Her chemistry class had quickly descended into chaos after the teacher had to leave (leaving the student teacher trying her best to keep them under control and failing miserably). Sarah rubbed her temples in an attempt to ward off the impending headache, all the while wondering how her religions class was going to turn out.

Cay waved her over. “McElliot isn’t here,” she mock whispered as Sarah sat down.

With raised eyebrows Sarah mock whispered back, “what do you mean?” Cay shrugged and didn’t reply. The bell rang and still no teacher appeared. The people around her began to mutter and the guy sitting next to her got up to leave when the door opened and in walked. . .Jareth. The class fell silent.

Everyone’s eyes followed him as he walked, except for Sarah (who was currently hitting her head against her desk) and Cay (who was give Sarah an odd look). He was wearing dark gray slacks, midnight blue oxford shirt, black trench coat, a fedora that matched his pants, and black loafers with no socks. Taking his hat off he set it down before propping himself against the desk. There were a few moments of silence as he examined them.

“As you have probably noticed I am not Mrs. McElliot your religions teacher.” A ripple of laughter went through the class. “I am Mr. MacAgrona and will be subbing for her.” He paused for a moment, “please do not call me Mr. Mac. Mrs. McElliot is currently on a trip and will be gone for a few weeks.” Sarah’s head shot up at the mention of a ‘trip’ and feared her teacher was in the labyrinth trying to get to the castle. “Any questions?” Cay’s hand shot up, “yes miss. . .”

“Smith. Where is McElliot?”

“She is currently on a plane to Greece.” Sarah was pretty sure he was lying (but faeries couldn’t lie (but Jareth was part human (her headache was coming back full force))). “Any other questions?” Nobody else raised their hand. “Good. Then let us begin. . .”

Sarah groaned as she realized she’d be dealing with the Goblin King more than she would have liked to.

\------------------

_A shadow in the darkness moved. Something had changed. Magic was coming back. A faint light. It had to act before it grew too bright. The shadow decided to act_

\-----------------

“Sarah, could I talk to you for a moment?” With a sigh Sarah turned from the door and walked back to Jareth.

“What do you want Jareth?” She happily noted she sounded annoyed at him.

His nostrils flared. “You smell divine. I take it then that you liked my Christmas gifts?” She nodded stiffly and didn’t reply. “Come, come, Sarah. I’m not going to molest you.”

“I’m not so sure of that.” She muttered causing him to raise an eyebrow (his eye markings were gone, she noted absently).

“What ever do you mean dear?”

“I don’t know!” She almost-shouted, “you come into my life for thirteen hours when I was fourteen and then poof! just disappear. And now six years later you’re back and I don’t know what to think! Is this some strange form of revenge? Or are you trying to get Toby? Or maybe it’s something entirely different!” Taking a big breath she let it out slowly, realizing she felt much better.

“I am sorry I confuse you so.” His eyes darted up to the clock, “you’d better hurry, you’re going to miss your next class.” Giving a soft ‘eep’ Sarah ran from the room.

\--------------------------

_It was all to easy to find a host in the human world. And only a bit harder to track down the faint glowing light._

\--------------------------

Sarah walked quickly through the half empty quad.

There was no warning at all.

Something slammed into her shoulder with enough force to make her topple backwards, her head glanced on the sidewalk and she blacked out.

\---------------------

_It abandoned the host and returned to the shadow place._

\--------------------

A young man rushed over when he saw her topple over.

“M’am are you-” he noticed the wound on her shoulder.“Quick! Someone call 911!” He yelled. “She’s been shot.”


	2. A shot from the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Christmas eve and things are about to go crazy. And Sarah learns that it only takes a split second to change your life permanently.

Sarah came back to the world of the living slowly. When she finally opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a stone ceiling. She tried sitting up but a gentle hand pushed her back down. Turning her head, pain flared up in her right shoulder and she winced, she saw a middle aged woman with the beginning of salt-and-pepper hair and bright blue eyes.

“Where am I?” she rasped. The woman smiled and gave her a few ladles full of water before replying.

“You’re in the labyrinth, my dear. And his majesty wanted me to tell you that he did not kidnap you, but thought it would be better for you to receive care from his healer than from your human healers.”

“Oh” Sarah said softly. It felt like her brain was short-circuiting _how do you hold a normal conversation again?_ The woman looked up from the knitting she’d gone back to as if sensing Sarah’s confusion.

“My name is Valdis, the king assigned me as your maid.”

“That was nice of him.” Sarah muttered sleepily. Valdis gave her a strange look and went back to her knitting. The rhythmic clacking of the needles soon sent Sarah back to sleep.

When she awoke Valdis was gone and in her place was a table with two covered dishes. Sarah pushed herself gingerly, worried about the pain that might come. Finally upright she removed the cover of the larger dish revealing a bowl of some sort of stew. Her stomach growled at the smell and she eagerly began eating.

Feeling full she ignored the other dish in favor of exploring her room (Except her room wasn’t very well lit). The only light came from the fire crackling merrily in the fireplace by the foot of her bed. Next to it was a vanity table, wardrobe, and a door. Opening the small door she discovered a dimly lit bathroom with a luxurious looking tub (and a dubious looking toilet). The wall across from her bed was covered with a tapestry, but she couldn’t make out what was on it. Suddenly bored with her exploration she went straight to the other door in her room.

On the other side of this door was a large sitting room. It was well lit, with candles and oil lamps hanging from the ceiling (as well as on almost every flat surface in the room), as well as a wall of glass windows (one of which was open to a balcony).

Valdis was curled up asleep on a chaise lounge next to the open window with a tall man standing next to her covering her with a blanket. He looked up and motioned for Sarah to be quiet. He then pointed at her and then to the open window, nodding in understanding, Sarah crept past them and onto the small balcony. Moments later she heard the window click shut and turned to get a good look at the tall man.

He had dark hair and eyes (she couldn’t tell if they were black or dark brown) and had well tanned skin. She turned back around as he took the few steps needed to stand next to her. They stood side by side staring at the snow covered labyrinth for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

“I’m Black-Feather. His Highness has charged me with guarding you during your stay.” He sounded vaguely like a large dog’s bark.

“Guard me?”

Black-Feather nodded, “you were attacked while you were aboveground and His Majesty would prefer it did not happen again.” Something in the way he said it didn’t sound right and she decide to question him further.

“Do you know who attacked me?”

He shook his head and Sarah realized he had feathers in his hair (how odd). “But I do know someone or something shot at you with some sort of rifle.”

Sarah raised an eyebrow, “that’s all you know?”

He turned slightly and glared at her. “M’lady I was told to guard you, that’s all.” His voice turned gruff, “and in that respect I suggest we go back inside.” He turned and opened the window for her. She walked straight past him and went back into her bedroom. Quickly shutting and locking her door Sarah let herself take a few deep breaths, _this wasn’t happening_. Curious, she went and sat at the vanity, examining herself in the mirror.

She didn’t look any different, except for the gauzy nightgown and the bandage on her shoulder. Poking at it gently she decided to unwrap it and see what it was hiding. Raising her left hand she fumbled around for the knot on the bandage. Once it was untied she began to slowly unwrap it. About halfway through her fingers came into contact with something slick and slippery, realizing it was blood she suppressed a gag and hastily wrapped her should back up.

Danu’s gift had slipped out during the rewrapping and Sarah removed it, remembering Danu’s instructions. The owl gently swung from side to side as she examined it. The door rattled, giving Sarah a start. It rattled again and she realized someone was trying to get in. A split second later she smashed the owl’s crystal on the vanity, sending shards everywhere. Suddenly it felt like the worlds largest vacuum was at her back sucking, and Sarah closed her eyes as she was pulled backwards.

-

Medb’s eyes snapped open as a ‘woosh’ of displaced air rushed past. Her eyes went straight to the woman sprawled ungracefully on the floor. Wondering if she was dead Madb sent a small tendril of power to the girl. _Alive_, she cursed, _why can’t they ever be dead_. Realizing she’d have to talk to the girl she sighed.

“Hello. And who might you be?” Medb quirked her head to the side as the woman gaped at her. Getting up Medb waved a hand in front of the woman, “hello—o!” The woman blinked, then shook her head a few times.

“Sorry, it’s just I’ve never done that before. I’m Sarah by the way.” Great, a rambling crazy woman (maybe she should just kill her now (she’d been wanting a new toy for a while now)). “Ummm. . .There wouldn’t happen to be a woman named Danu here would there?”

Medb mentally cursed again, nodded, then rushed to the door. “Wait right there” she told the Sarah-lady before rushing to get her nan.

-

Sarah blinked as the odd looking girl ran out of the room; _well that was a strange encounter_. A hysterical giggle bubbled up as she wondered what the girls parents must look like to produce a child with flame colored hair that put a Bunsen burner to shame and eyes that had rings of alternating gold and white. Suddenly realizing she was still on the floor she used the table she’d landed next to to pull herself up. Danu burst in the moment she’d let go of the table and almost knocked her over again.

“Sarah!” Danu gave her a hug “it feels like I haven’t seen you in ages, and dear Lady! You look like death warmed over. Sit down before you faint.” Sarah gratefully took the offered chair. “Medb,” Danu had turned her attention to the strange looking girl. “Can you go get the healer and go see if the cook has any chocolate to spare.” The girl nodded and once more rushed from the room, Danu turned back to Sarah.

“What happened to you?”

Sarah shook her head “I – I’m not sure.”

Danu patted her clenched hands and made an odd crooning sound. “Well why don’t you start from the beginning, ok.” Nodding Sarah told Danu everything she remembered. By the time she’d finished Medb had returned a mouse-like woman in tow. The mouse woman rushed over to Sarah the moment she finished speaking and inspected her critically.

“Who wrapped this bandage?”

Sarah blushed, “Um. . .I didn’t do it but I did unwrap it about halfway,” the woman looked at her sharply but didn’t speak. “I got curious.” She finished lamely. The woman ‘tuted’ her. Soon after a sharp tingling sensation shot through her shoulder. “Ow.” Rolling her eyes at Sarah’s complaint the woman stood up.

“Well I’ve done the best I can for the moment, but I want you to see me again tomorrow if possible. And don’t use that shoulder.” Sarah nodded meekly; the woman turned and curtsied to Danu before leaving.

Danu was suddenly in front of her with a half bar of chocolate in her outstretched hand. “Eat.” She commanded, “it’ll make you feel better.” Taking the proffered piece of chocolate Sarah nibbled on it daintily, not feeling very hungry (though she did feel a bit better once it had hit her stomach). Hugging her again Danu gave Sarah a small smile. “It’s so good to see you again, but duty calls. When you’re ready Medb will show you around the palace and help you pick a room.”

Sarah managed to get a ‘thank you’ out before Danu left, but she had left in such a rush that Sarah was certain that she hadn’t heard her. Awkward silence filled the room as Sarah kept nibbling on her bit of chocolate bar and Medb, Who really was the oddest child she’d ever met, picked up a book, read for a little while, then snapped the book shut and put it back where she’d found it, and then repeated the process with another book.

“Will you stop that!” Sarah snapped after Medb put down her fifth book.

Medb pouted, “would you please finishing eating your chocolate,” she mimicked.

With an aggravated sigh Sarah threw the uneaten chocolate on the table, “fine. I’m done.” Medb brightened and grabbed Sarah’s hand. Sarah let herself be pulled along as Medb told her about the palace.

“The palace’s name is Gower.” Medb wrinkled her nose, “Grandfather refuses to tell me how old it is. He says he’ll tell me when I’m older. We’re about 30 meters above the city of R’lyeh Ulaid, you can also reach the city of Mag Mell through the temple,” she flashed Sarah a grin. “But no one’s supposed to go there.” The passed quickly through a large cavernous room. “That was the throne room. Do you mind if I ask you a question?”

Sarah raised an eyebrow and shrugged “sure.”

Medb stopped and turned to face her “what are you?”

Sarah blinked, “what do you mean ‘what am I’?”

Medb gave an exasperated sigh. “I mean what are you? You’re not one of the de Dannan; else your shoulder would’ve healed already. And you don’t look like any lesser fae I’ve ever met, so I think it’s a pretty valid question.” She tilted her head to the side and waited for Sarah to answer. _Well this is the strangest day ever_, Sarah thought wryly before replying.

“I’m a human.” Medb eyes widened and she rushed forward and grabbed Sarah’s left hand. Shocked, Sarah watched as Medb’s translucent (how had she not noticed that before?) hands began to poke and prod at her hand and arm, moving steadily upwards. A strange coldness began to seep into her arm, instinctively Sarah pulled her arm away.

Medb pouted and tried to grab Sarah’s arm again. Quickly pulling herself away Sarah started backing away. Medb started moving towards her but then froze, her strange eyes glowing faintly. The young girl shuddered and the glow vanished. “I’m sorry.” Medb’s voice sounded stiff, “I’ll take you to the family quarters.” A few seconds after Medb had turned and started walking again Sarah followed, suddenly regretting smashing that orb.

By the time they reached their destination Sarah was lost (all the hallways looked exactly the same). “All the rooms on the right side of the hall are taken. But feel free to look around on the left.” Sarah nodded and started opening doors and peering into rooms. She was looking around the third room when a discordant noise suddenly filled the hall. Peering back into the hall she saw Medb opening the door across from her.

-

Medb turned at the sound of the door and saw Sarah giving her a curious look. “Don’t worry, I’ll deal with it.” She could barely hear her own voice above the din. After Sarah had gone back into the room Medb rushed into her grandparent’s room. With a flick of her wrist the noise stopped and the large mirror cleared revealing Jareth lounging on his throne.

“Greet—“ he stopped, realizing her wasn’t talking to who he thought he was. “Medb! What are you doing answering the mirror?”

She made a grimace of annoyance, “Our grandparents are in negotiations right now.” Jareth growled. Realizing this was going to take a while Medb sat down and tilted her head up to stare at the mirror.

“Is there a woman named Sarah there?” There was a thread of panic in his voice Medb had never heard before.

Raising an eyebrow she replied “yes, she’s here. I didn’t know you liked a human, she’s very pretty though.”

“Medb.”

Ignoring the warning in his voice (she was far to used to it) she flopped back and talked to the ceiling. “She’s too clever. She’s on the other side of the hall choosing a room.” Jareth’s nod (and look of relief) went unseen.

“Can you tell grandmother that I’ll be sending the maid and guard I assigned her tomorrow morning?”

Medb propped herself up on her elbows and nodded. “Of course. Are you still coming to dinner tomorrow?”

He gave a half-smile “wouldn’t miss it.” She giggled.

They were silent for a few moments, Medb’s eyes suddenly shone with expectation, “is Nax coming?”

A breathy note had found its way into her voice. Jareth shook his head, “sorry sister mine. Someone has to run the city while I’m not here.” Something she couldn’t see (it was most likely Nax though and she wished he’d walk a few more steps forward), “I must go.” The mirror blanked. Pouting at the now empty mirror Medb stood up and went to go find Sarah.

She found Sarah on the balcony of the third room. Medb had never seen such an expression on anyone before and was curious, “are you alright?”

Sarah turned at Medb’s question a shocked expression on her face.

“What’s that?” she asked, pointing at the dark, murky, sky a few yards away. A brilliantly white fish swam by.

Medb suddenly started laughing. “Don’t you know where we are?”

Sarah rapidly shook her head, _why were there fish in the sky?_

Medb’s laughter rapidly subsided into girlish giggles. “You’re in R’lyeh Ulaid, the city of the deep, 152 meters below the Irish Sea.” Sarah just gaped as Medb started tugging at her hand, “come on! I’ll show you the city.”


	3. No Harm Intended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Christmas eve and things are about to go crazy. And Sarah learns that it only takes a split second to change your life permanently.

The Palace grounds passed by in a blur and Sarah only barely heard Medb’s promise to give her a tour later. They soon entered a tunnel that steadily grew darker the further down they went. A strange sensation passed through her as they left the tunnel, like there was something thin and malleable trying to cling to her, but it passed once they entered the city. With wide eyes Sarah got her first look at R’lyeh Ulaid.

It was dank and murky, the only light provided seemed to come from the occasional gas lamp that were on either side of the avenue. A man and woman walked past and Sarah gaped as she realized the only bit of clothing they wore were sealskin cloaks. Her eyes began to dart around trying to take in as much as possible. Stalls lined the left side of the avenue, their owners hawking the wares inside. The other side was full of inns and taverns, and her eyes widened in shock as she realized that the inn with men and women lounging in front of it was actually a brothel.

An insistent tugging on her hand reminded her that Medb was trying to give her a tour. She trotted along after the girl letting Medb guide her as she looked around. Over there was a man with seaweed for hair arguing with a fat, ugly mermaid in a tub of water. Three naked women walked past, their long black hair floating on an unfelt breeze. The flow of people grew steadily thicker as they neared the end of the avenue; Sarah clutched Medb’s hand tighter afraid they’d get separated. But she stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the strange pair chatting at one of the stalls.

The man and woman both wore the strange waking machine she’d seen a few of the other mer-people wearing and both even wore the tattered remnants of clothing. But the disturbing thing was that both of them were missing their torsos from the tenth rib to the top of the pelvis bone. Medb finally stopped tugging at her hand.

“What, you’ve never seen a bonefish before?”

Sarah shook her head vigorously as she turned to Medb. “Bonefish?”

Medb nodded. “Yep. They’re born that way you know.”

“How do they eat?” Just imagining one of those things trying to eat food made Sarah shudder.

“What makes you think they eat food?” Sarah crossed her arms and glared at the girl, certain that she was playing with her.

“Well what DO they eat then?”

Medb began laughing, “They eat magic!” Medb reached out for her arm again but only managed to grab the sleeve the nightgown Sarah belatedly realized she was still wearing.

“Come on! I’ll show you the stables.” Sarah had to run after her just to keep up and prevent her nightgown from ripping. She wanted to ask what Medb meant by eating magic, _that was impossibly right?_, but they were rushing through what was most likely the main square and down another avenue so fast that Sarah had to concentrate on breathing. When they finally did stop Sarah leaned against a wall, exhausted and breathing heavily.

Glancing up she saw Medb rocking back and forth on her heels, clearly impatient. “You’re sooooo slow!” she whined, Sarah just glared in response.

When she felt that she could walk again without falling over she pushed herself away from the wall, “OK, I think I can breathe again.”

Medb muttered something that sounded like ‘about time’ before walking towards the entrance to another tunnel. The tunnel was flanked by two statues carved out of a greenish-white stone. The one on the left was a fierce looking woman in a very restricting looking dress and a sword strapped to her side. The man on the left looked like a sailor (actually he looked a lot like Popeye, except the statue didn’t have a jutting chin or funny looking muscles, so he was probably more like the Cracker Jack kid).

Sarah followed Medb as they began to enter the tunnel but suddenly the tunnel became opaque and a strange force pushed back and sent her stumbling. Looking to Medb for an explanation she saw that the girl was currently glaring at the sailor statue.

“I was going to show Sarah-lady the stables!” Medb told it. Sarah was about to tell her that talking to statues wasn’t going to do her any good but to Sarah’s amazement (but after all she’d seen she was really more amazed that she was still amazed) the statue turned it’s head and it’s neck elongated and moved until the head was at eye level with Medb.

“The king wishes for you and the human to return to Gower my lady.” The statue’s voice was monotone, but somehow still seemed to hold a hint of an accent (if that was even possible). Medb pouted and crossed her arms in defiance.

“Princess” Sarah jumped at the new voice behind her. “Either you return to Gower or well shall escort you to Gower.” The voice, while the same strange monotone as the man’s, was clearly that of a woman and Sarah turned slightly to see the woman statue’s head floating a few feet away (and she suddenly wondered if she was going mad). Medb was still pouting when she turned to Sarah, rolled her eyes, and began walking back the way they’d come. A few steps later Sarah had caught up to the girl.

“What where those thing?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder she saw that the statues had returned to their original positions.

“They’re called way guards,” Sarah’s attention turned back to Medb. “There are two of them at each of the tunnel entrances. They help keep the city safe from the small stuff.” Sarah gave a nod of vague understanding (Danu definitely had some explaining to do) before she gave a violent shiver. Medb must have noticed it out of the corner of her eye because she turned, and with that expression of curiosity that Sarah was beginning to dislike (it was as if Medb didn’t understand what was happening to her), and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s cold.” Was all she managed to get out. The girl’s expression quickly turned from curiosity to confusion.

“What are you talking about? It’s not cold. . .” Medb let her sentence drift off and held her hands out towards Sarah. “Grab my hands.” Warily Sarah just looked at Medb’s hands and shivered again. Medb gave an exasperated sigh, “I swear Sarah-Lady that at this point in time I intend you no harm.” With another shiver Sarah grabbed Medb’s outstretched hands. “Now think a warm thought.”

The first thing that popped into her head was driving through Florida and trying to deal with the oppressive heat in a junker of a car. Suddenly she felt warm again, but she had little time to relish it as she was once again being pulled along by Medb.

The trip back seemed to take less time than the failed trip to the stables and before she knew it Medb had left her in front of her bedroom door and vanished. Sarah stumbled into the room feeling tired and completely drained. She only paused briefly so her eyes could adjust to the darkness of the room before making her way to the bed. Moments later she was fast asleep.

_The shadow flinched at the sudden pulse of happiness and warmth. Which meant the light was not dead. It growled in annoyance at it once again searched for the light. But when it recognized where the light was it smiled, _two birds with one stone then. . .

_ **Home again, home again, jigity, jig. . .** _


	4. Deadly Tastes pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Christmas eve and things are about to go crazy. And Sarah learns that it only takes a split second to change your life permanently.

Sarah awoke to the vaguely familiar sound of knitting needles clicking against each other. Her brain groggily tried to remember why it was familiar, _the maid at the castle_. Did she somehow end up back in the Labyrinth then?

Her should throbbed dully (a far cry from yesterday. . .had it been only yesterday? It felt like she’d been there longer) as she sat up, looking past her maid (what was her name again? Gladys? No, it was something more exotic than that) at her French doors she noticed the murky darkness. She was still in R’lyeh Ulaid then, and how long had she been asleep?

“Good morning m’lady.” With a start Sarah turned to her maid and mumbled a reply before getting out of bed. “There’s breakfast for you over there.” Sarah’s stomach growled as she saw the table full of food. Walking over she pick up a strawberry and eyed it warily (She really didn’t want a recap of the rotten peach), seeing nothing wrong with it she took a bite. It burst over her tongue like no other strawberry she’d ever tasted before, it was divine. She quickly reached for another.

Soon all the strawberries were gone and Sarah was licking the excess juice off her fingers as she decided what to eat next. Choosing the melon she popped one of the squares into her mouth and instantly regretted it. It tasted disgusting, far too sweet and it felt slimy in her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed it (she felt like she might retch), eager to be rid of the taste she grabbed a croissant and tore into it.

“Are you alright m’lady?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” especially since the croissant had chocolate in it. Once she had finished that she bypassed the oranges for a far more exotic looking fruit. The meat of the fruit was a dark plum color while the skin was a dark gold. “What’s this?” she asked, holding up a slice for her maid to see.

The maid looked at her, confusion clearly written on her face. “It’s called poppy m’lady, didn’t you know that?”

Sarah raised an eyebrow, “what, like the flower?”

“Actually the flower was named after the fruit m’lady.” Totally overwhelmed with curiosity Sarah gave in and took a bite. The fruit had a rich smoky flavor and was most definitely more savory than sweet. She was halfway through the plate when Danu walked in.

“Good morning! How are you?”

Sarah couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. “I’m much better thank you.”

Danu returned Sarah’s smile, “that’s good to know. Medb said you got. . .the chill. . .Sarah what are you eating?”

Sarah held out the piece she’d been eating for Danu to inspect, “it’s called poppy.” She said, still smiling, before she finished up the rest of the slice. Picking up the plate she offered it to Danu, “would you like some?”

Danu’s eyes widened before she stormed up to Sarah and snatched the plate away from her. “How many slices did you have?” she ground out between clenched teeth.

Sarah shrugged, “I dunno.”

Danu gave a growl of annoyance before she went to the maid. “Valdis,” _so that was the maid’s name_, Sarah thought sleepily. “How many pieces of poppy did Sarah eat?”

Valdis, seemingly unperturbed by Danu’s anger, didn’t even look up from her knitting when she answered, “about thirteen, your Highness.” The sudden sound of metal forcefully hitting stone managed to snap Sarah out of her sleepy state and into semi-lucidity and she watched in amazement as Danu towered over the now cowering Valdis.

“This was supposed to be a break, a vacation, a lark! Come see how fantastical our world is Sarah, how exotic, how wondrous! Bad enough it started with her getting shot, but now you let her eat poppy and probably some of our food too?” Valdis nodded meekly. “We might as well give her some of my husband’s pork right now and maker her an immortal junkie like the rest of the humans who live here! You’ve royally fucked up Valdis, and if you make another mistake it’s back to the Labyrinth with you to beg my grandson’s forgiveness, and I highly doubt he’ll be in a forgiving mood once he finds out what you’ve done to his precious thing. Now go and get the healer before I decide I’d rather feed you to Cuthulu.”

The woman stood there for a few moments, stunned, before she realized she’d been dismissed and scurried away.

Danu slumped into the chair Valdis had just vacated and propped her feet on the bed, her anger leaving her in a rush. “Sarah dear, come lie down please.” Sarah gave her a dopy smile and walked over and lay down on the bed. Danu pulled the chair closer so she could rest her head on her knees.

-

“I feel like I should be giving a maudlin speech, but I think one needs a coherent listener for that,” she giggled softly. “I was going to take you to the healer and then I would’ve shown you the gardens and we would’ve talked about the dinner tonight.” Sighing she continued, “but apparently not. Hopefully the healer can purge your system and you’ll be better by dinner. “She began fiddling with the shackle on her left ankle and with a grimace remembered when it had been attached to a chain, but now it was just a symbol (and a very inescapable one) of office.

There was a faint knock on the door. “Enter.” The door opened and the healer walked in followed by Valdis. The two women curtsied, but, feeling vindictive, Danu nodded only at the healer who promptly rose and began to examine Sarah. Not even glancing at Valdis she turned to the healer and explained what had happened. When she was finished the healer pursed her lips in thought.

“The poppy will help me finish healing the wound on her shoulder. Unfortunately, purging her system of the drug won’t be so easy.”

Danu wrinkled her nose at the healer’s response, “I guess I should leave now then shouldn’t I?”

The healer raised an eyebrow, “only if you wish to my lady.” Smiling Danu skipped past Valdis’ still curtsying frame and out the door.

_Now to go find Tristan_, and the thought of getting caught made it all the more exciting.

-

Sarah awoke a few hours later with a splitting headache. With a groan she pushed herself upright and glanced around the (gloriously) semi-dark room. Noticing a strange shape in the middle of the room she leaned forward to try and get a better look.

“Who’s there?” She asked, frustrated that she couldn’t tell who, or what, it was.

The person, or thing, rose and a faint ball of light suddenly appeared illuminating Valdis’ face, “it is I m’lady.”

Sarah winced at the light but didn’t look away. “Why were you in that odd position?”

“The queen bade me to curtsy until you awoke m’lady.” Sarah’s eye widened in horror, _the poor woman’s legs must be killing her_. “Jana also said you were to take the tablets on the side table when you awoke.” Turning Sarah noticed the glass of water and the. . .was that Advil? Tablets within arms reach. Scooping up the pills she put them into her mouth and chewed them for a few seconds before taking a drink of water.

Done with that she turned to Valdis, “anything else?”

Valdis nodded, “I’m to help you prepare for dinner.” With a return nod Sarah slipped out of bed.

Ten minutes later she was trying not to whimper as Valdis finished pulling the stays in her under-bust corset taut (at least she wouldn’t have to choose between eating and breathing). Next came the skirt, which had so many petticoats Sarah thought she might drown in them. Then before she could blink she found herself sitting in front of a vanity, Valdis quickly applying makeup.

Valdis was fussing with Sarah’s hair when her eyes widened as if she’d just remembered something. “I should have mentioned it earlier but his Majesty stopped by and said he would be escorting you to dinner.” It took a few moments for Sarah’s brain to process that new bit of information.

“Wait a sec, Danu’s the queen right?” Valdis nodded and Sarah was surprised she was accepting everything so easily.

“So you’re saying Man is escorting me?” Valdis looked at her, clearly confused, for a few moments before realization dawned on her face.

She shook her head so violently that a few strands of grey hair escaped their tight bun, “no m’lady. King Manannan is not the one who will be escorting you; I was referring to King Jareth.”

Sarah eye’s widened in surprise, “you mean Jareth’s here?” Valdis nodded and Sarah didn’t know whether to be excited or apprehensive.

“Stand up please.” Standing up Sarah let herself be guided over to a full length mirror. “Wait here please, I will be back shortly.” Before she could reply Valdis had scurried off leaving Sarah to admire herself. The off-shoulder shirt was a rich burgundy color and went nicely with the voluminous charcoal grey skirt, and she was surprised that the cream corset didn’t clash with the darker clothes as much as she thought it would. Her only piece of jewelry was a cream silk choker.

Suddenly Valdis was next to her holding a small wooden box. “Would m’lady like to choose a scent?” she opened the box revealing four tiny vials. Opening up the first one Sarah took a whiff and wrinkled her nose at the smell of candied apples and something else. Quickly putting it away she picked up the next one and opened it. This one smelt old a delicate and she shook her head as she put it away, _nice, but not right_. Picking up the third one she opened it slowly and didn’t even need to inhale before the scent hit her. It smelled. . .hungry was the only word she could use to describe it.

“This one please.” She said handing the vial to Valdis who promptly dropped her knees. “If you would lift you skirt. . .” Sarah didn’t even bat an eyelash as she did so and a few seconds later she felt Valdis’ slightly cool fingers touch her ankles and the backs of her knees. Then came the insides of her wrists and the nape of her neck. Lastly came the small of her back and Sarah gave a small ‘eep’ as she felt a few drops slide between her butt cheeks. Valdis didn’t seem to notice as she put the vial back into the case with its sisters.

As if that was a cue the doors swung open and Sarah turned to see Jareth. . .who was wearing charcoal leggings, a cream colored shirt and a burgundy frock coat. “Don’t tell me you planned this?” she groaned.

He gave her a mock frown, “can’t you just call it happy coincidence precious?”

Rolling her eyes she took a few steps forward, “nothing’s a coincidence when you’re around Jareth.”

He put a hand on his heart, “you wound me sweet Sarah.”

“Would you like me to kiss and make it better?” she replied tartly.

“Maybe later,” he mussed as he held out his arm. “But for now I will be content to escort you. Shall we go?” she nodded and took the last few steps needed to reach him before linking her arm with his.


	5. Deadly tastes pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Christmas eve and things are about to go crazy. And Sarah learns that it only takes a split second to change your life permanently.

They were halfway down the hall before she looked at him and asked, “so did you really plan for our outfits to match?” Jareth threw his head back and laughed.

A few moments later when he had calmed down he replied, “no, I must confess I did not. But I do believe we cut a most dashing figure.” He suddenly spun her around and she gave a shriek of delight, but when she had come to a halt she noticed that his eyes had darkened and before she could blink he had pinned her against the wall, his nose nuzzling her neck.

“Mmmm. Remember how earlier I said you smelled divine?” He looked up and grinned wolfishly at her meek nod. “I think I much prefer you smelling sinful.” Sarah went weak-kneed as he went back to his assault on her neck. White hot pain suddenly flared into being at the junction between neck and shoulder and she tried in vain to push him away.

When the pain had become a dull but insistent throb he pulled away from her neck and looked at her while she glared at him. “You bit me.” She sounded like she was pouting.

His only response was to lick his lips (like he enjoyed the taste of her) and she suddenly found that she couldn’t move. He leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. “Indeed I did.” He murmured, “and now I think I’m going to kiss you.” Then his lips were on hers and she gave a moan of delight which he gleefully consumed. _This is almost as good as eating chocolate,_ was the last coherent thought her brain had before it short-circuited and became a pile of goo.

Her brain managed to reconstruct itself when they broke apart for air and with coherency came the realization that someone was walking towards them. “Jareth!” She whispered.

“Yes my dear?” he asked, seemingly unperturbed by the coming footsteps.

“Someone’s coming!” She hissed, once again trying to push him away.

He easily pinned her arms to her side and whispered, “we could invite them to join us.”

Sarah turned beet-red, “what if it’s your grandparents?” She asked, half-appalled he’d suggested such a thing.

“Well then, I guess I’d better disappear.” Her eyes widened when he got down on his knees.

“Jareth!” She growled, “what are you doing?"

He glanced up, “hiding.” He then crawled underneath her skirts. She was about to start running (see how he enjoyed suddenly being left alone in the hall) but two things happened. The first was that the people whose footsteps she’d been hearing came into view and she didn’t know either of them. The second was that Jareth began stroking the back of her knee causing her to shudder. She was pretty sure that neither of them had noticed the fact that her skirt seemed to move of its own violation (thanks to Jareth). Except that right before the couple turned the corner the woman glanced behind her and winked.

Sarah felt herself blush again at the woman’s insidious wink. Jareth’s hand began to move away from her knee and upwards towards other things. Not wanting to embarrass herself further (who knew who’d walk by next) she swatted at her skirt (she felt more than heard the growl of annoyance that meant she’d succeeded in getting the back of his head).

A few moments later he’d managed to extract himself from her skirts, “you naughty minx.”

She rolled her eyes as he stood, “well isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black.” He chuckled and held out his arm once again. Looping her arm through his they continued down the hall towards dinner.

-

_It had been far too easy to make its way up to the city, and only a bit harder to get into the castle (but that was to be expected). Finding a host had been the most difficult task (but even that had taken less time than it thought it would). And it knew exactly what to do to make this one hurt the most._

-

Compared to everything else that’d happened to Sarah dinner so far had been down right boring. Except for the whole ‘don’t eat the pork’ thing she could actually believe she was eating with normal people. The last of the dinner plates had just been cleared away and Sarah leaned back in her chair sure she’d never eat again.

“Done so soon?” Jareth’s voice purred in her right ear. Sarah rolled her eyes and gave a half-hearted swat in his general direction.

“If I eat anymore I think I might just explode.”

He laughed. “That wasn’t very wise of you to eat so much, where are you going to fit dessert?” She turned to face him and gave him a ‘you’re-kidding’ look. He returned it with a ‘no-I’m-not’ look and with a groan of surrender she consigned herself to explosion.

Ten minutes later dessert was served. She had just taken her first bite of the best cake she’d ever had and was about to try the ice cream when Jareth spoke again. “I have a question for you Sarah dear. It seems that a few of my goblins have taken a liking to stealing your unmentionables. . .” with lighting fast reflexes he caught the spoon she’d dropped before it could clatter to the floor.

“What!” she hissed, trying not to attract the attention of those around her.

Giving her a lopsided grin he handed her her spoon back and continued. “As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. A few of my goblins have been stealing your under-things, even thought I have told them numerous times not to. But here is my question: on their most recent foray they told me you chased them out with a broom. Now how can you do that when you’ve been here for the past few days?”

She shrugged. “Maybe they’ve perfected cloning while I’ve been gone and my family missed me so much they had me cloned." He raised an eyebrow and she went on enjoying her dessert.

The servants had just cleared the dessert dishes when the cramps began, _great my period. Just what I wanted._ With an internal groan Sarah put a hand on her abdomen and pushed, hoping to lessen the pain.

“My lady?” She looked up and saw a serving man carrying a large pitcher. “Are you alright my lady?” There was a strange glint in his eyes that seemed to grow every second.

“I’m fine,” she replied, giving him a smile that felt more like a grimace. With a nod and a grin he moved on. Jareth must have overheard them talking because a few seconds later she felt the warm touch of leather.

“Are you sure you’re alright Sarah? You do look a bit pale.”

She nodded, “it’s just cramps that’s all.” He looked quizzical for a few moments before understanding dawned on his face.

“Would you like me to escort you back to your room?” she nodded again. He stood up and offered her a hand, she took it and gingerly stood up, whimpering as the pain intensified.

“Jareth?” Manannan’s voice rumbled, stopping them both in mid-step.

Jareth turned slightly to face his grandfather, “Sarah is not feeling well. I was going to escort her to her room so she could rest.” Manannan nodded and returned to his conversation, dismissing them.

They were halfway across the room when Sarah stumbled feeling light-headed and dizzy. When she got upright again she swayed slightly, “something’s not right.” She said, the world beginning to go black around the edges.

-

_It watched as she fell to the floor. It watched as the poor, little queen rushed to the light’s side, worry clearly written on her face. And it watched as that worry turned to panic and dread, and it smiled in delight. _Perfect.


End file.
